Last Will and Testament
by LouEthelip
Summary: Minnie May's had a client from her "sex worker" day's who was very special. He comes back into her life in an unexpected way. Please read, but PLEASE also tell me what you think about it.
1. Last Will and Testament

Last Will and Testament

By

Louis

Minnie May Hopkins was riding to Gunsmith Cats in the passengers seat of her sweethearts car. She was actually glad not to be driving. Though in his car her diminutive legs couldn't reach the pedal, brake or clutch the relief was mostly because of the all night sex romp with her beloved. Even these days her sexual constitution was more than most men could keep up with. Then again Ken Taki was not most men though even he found her to be insatiable at times.

It was the beginning of another work week. Little did she know it would be one of the emotionally roughest she would know for a long time.

The workday was typical for most of the day. After meeting up with Rally Vincent and Misty Brown she took care of customers at the front desk while her boss would assist customers as needed in the firing range or when needed work with customers who wanted special request modifications. By the time lunchtime came everything was running smoothly…..until he came.

She was in the employee break room when Misty spoke over the intercom that she had a visitor. This surprised her. If it had been Ken he would have been mentioned by name. Putting down her meal she walked out to the main part of the store. There she noticed a man in a business suit with an attaché case that sat on top of the counter. For the most part he was pretty nondescript. If it wasn't for the bi-focal glasses he wore he'd have no distinguishing characteristics at all.

"Yes sir, may I be of assistance?" ,she chirped in her high voice.

"Miss Minnie May Hopkins?" ,the figure spoke.

"Just for a little while longer. Then I'll be MRS. Minnie May Taki." ,she proudly announced while showing her engagement ring.

"I see. Well do you remember a William Lothario Peterson?"

The name brought a smile to the young ladies face. It had been a long time since she had heard it.

"Yes I know him. How is Willie? Well I hope." ,she answered.

"Miss Hopkins. Mr. Peterson is dead. I'm the executor of his will."

The news came as a shock to her as her legs began to weaken. It was all she could do to prevent herself from fainting. When it looked like she had recovered sufficiently he continued.

"You have been one of those named in his will and I'm here to set up an appointment with you for the will's reading. He left a video will which is just for you and your spouse if you have one and in this case I'd say a fiancé qualifies. Only at which time your part of the will is to be revealed."

While her mind tried to wrap around the events of what she had just learned Misty walked into the shooting range to get Rally to inform her of the situation. After talking with the attorney, the owner of the shop decided to give May some time off, as much as was needed to take care of this business.


	2. An Unusual Client

Chapter 2: An unusual client

Back at the house all the arrangements were made with the lawyer. She scheduled a time and got the directions to the office. When Rally came back with Misty after the end of the business day she brought some take out Chinese food for the three of them. It was an incredible gesture on Rally's part since it was well known she did not care for Chinese food that much but May could never get enough of it.

The trio ate in silence for most of the meal. Misty wolfed down her portions while Rally did a lot of picking and choosing what to put in her mouth. Finally the silence was ended by Misty.

"May, I don't know if this is a good time to ask but I can't take the quiet any longer. How did you know this guy? What is your connection with him?"

At first she didn't want to answer the question. She had kept the topic secret for personal reasons. However the way the way the question was asked made a difference. She got no hint that the inquiry was done for gossip but rather as a genuine reaching out to a friend who was obviously still distraught and its questioner a concerned friend. Taking a deep sigh to relax her May began to answer.

"Look you guy's know about what I use to do. Where I use to work."

Both nodded. Her days working at a Chinese whorehouse was well known and the circumstances that led to that employment was equally established.

"Well he became one of my regular's but eventually he became something very special to me."

Her mind retreated to their first meeting. She was sitting in the lounge with the other girls at the Purple Pussy. Each were waiting for their next client to come through the door when a voice called out from over the P.A. System.

"Janice, Mr. Robbin's is in the lobby area for you."

Janice jumped up with excitement. Chris Robbins was a regular customers of hers. He was best known for tipping her well for the services she provided. Then before Janice had left the lounge another announcement came.

"Minnie May to the lobby. Minnie May to the lobby."

This came as a surprise. If it had been one of her regular customers he would have been announced by name like Janice had been. If it was a new customer all the girls would have been summoned to come down so the customer could take his pick. As they went down to the lobby Janice whispered to Minnie in a low voice.

"I think I know who has come to see you. He's a friend of Chris's and he claims to have a problem. I told Chris that there is no problems in bed when you're with the living Kama Sutra."

As the two blondes giggled into the lobby their clients waited for them. Two men both in their mid to late 40's were standing them. One she recognized. She had seen Chris in the lobby area before. A rather stocky man with very dark hair walking with the aid of a cane because he had lost a part of his foot. Besides him was an unfamiliar figure, equally stocky, maybe a bit heavier but not by much. His hair color was extremely short and grayish showing the signs of balding. She also noticed that while Chris was wearing a short sleeve shirt the other person wore a long sleeve which seemed odd considering the hot summer weather that had been coming across Chicago as of late. It was obviously not comfortable for the gentleman as he was sweating profusely. Chris turned to the other man and spoke.

"There she is Willie. This is Minnie May. She'll be able to take care of your problem in no time flat."

Willie's face giving a weak smile as if he wanted to believe it but had serious doubts. Still those doubts did not prevent him from coming into one of the special rooms with May. It was easy to see that he was not at ease with the situation.

Minnie May left momentarily to take the money for the upcoming session into a safe area to deposit it. When she came back Willie was standing in front of the air conditioner still in his clothes which was unusual. Most customers would have taken the time to get ready for action. Coming to a decision Minnie May thought the best course of action would be to find out what this problem was and if it had any correlation to his current actions.

"You seem to be a little nervous. Have you ever been in a place like this before Mr. Lithario?" ,May queried.

"Please call me Willie. It has been many years but I have. Not since my days in the navy. I was stationed in the Philippines about 25 years earlier. Back then you couldn't walk down the main drag outside the base without running into twenty or thirty such places. I think in my two years there I went to all of them at some point. Man, has it really been that long ago."

The face of Minnie May broke out with a strong grin. At least the atmosphere here was not the reason he was so nervous. That could have been a serious mood breaker otherwise.

"So when was the last time you made love with a women.?"

The face of her client was quite serious when he responded.

"I don't think I've ever 'made love' with a women before. However if you're asking the last time I've had sex with a women that would be 25 years ago too."

His phrasing of the reply had two meanings to her. First his feeling that sex and love were two different matters. Of course the fact that it had been a quarter of a century since he had done the act could mean something else. There was no tactful way to ask the next question and she hoped that she wouldn't lose him as a future client by asking.

"Willie I hope you won't take this the wrong way but…..are you gay or think you might be gay?"

The laugh that came out of her client was so loud she thought it would bust her eardrums. Stand up comics could only wish for such a response from their audience. She was glad that he took no offense to the question.

"Nope, not gay, or bi. Its just that no women has wanted to have sex with me. Guess I'm not good looking enough for a lady to want to jump in the sack with."

Looking at him closely it was obvious that he was on the heavy side but on the whole she felt he had quite attractive features. There was certainly nothing ugly about him.

"Well just relax and leave everything to me.", she assured him.

With both of them sitting on the bed she began by unbuttoning his shirt. Lowering it slowly over his shoulders she started kissing him first on the lips lower concentrating on the middle of his chest. The lower his shirt got the lower she would kiss and lick his body. The shirt was almost off when she felt something weird and unusual in his left wrist. It almost felt like something electrical. Jerking back she saw on Willie's arm near the bottom of the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt there was a giant bump and above that were a series of needle marks on an enlarged blood vein line that it almost looked like it could explode from within.

Holding the area it was clear that he was sensitive about it. Stuttering he tried to explain what Minnie May was seeing.

"This is my shunt. You see, my kidney's have shut down and I have to go through dialysis three times a week. This pump is a artery graph done in surgery to pump blood through the main vein so that when I am hooked up to dialysis machine it'll make it so more blood can go through the machine and thus clean the blood better. Without the dialysis I would be dead already because with the kidney's shutting down I was unable to pee very well. The liquid I would drink would actually soak into my flesh. It was so bad that in the beginning the series of treatments helped sucked out over 60 pounds of fluid in my system. Fluid that was crushing my heart. Fluid that made me walk like the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man from the movie Ghostbusters.

The story was such a difficult one to listen to that she wished there was something could do to help. Then came the hardest piece of information.

"With dialysis I am living pretty close to a normal life now. Of course the biggest side effect from the dialysis and the medication I have to take to keep my body healthy is that…….its made me impotent. Worse than that I can't even use products like Viagra because that would push my blood pressure to dangerous levels."

The condition she was convinced in her mind was more mental than physical. However as the session went on it was proven that he was right and she was wrong. In every other aspect of their session 99% of his body reacted the same as any other male, however the one percent that makes a man different from a women was completely unable to react. It proved to be a most frustrating session for someone as hyper sexed as May was.

Finally she had to admit to something that has never happened before. Even with all her knowledge, all her skill, she was unable to get her client aroused sufficiently for sex. She tried to apologize but was quickly cut off.

"Minnie May, It wasn't your fault. Believe me I could see you were trying very vigorously. The problem wasn't you. Its me. Believe me if a man can't be aroused by how you look or by what you just did then the problem is definatly with him. This has been so frustrating to me. Its bad enough that I can't have sex even when I desperately want to. It just as frustrating because I don't know how to arouse a women. Don't know how to be intimate with a women. Heck, there are teenagers who know how to kiss a women better than I do."

Her thoughts of that day remained with her as she began to get brought back to the current day she was living in. Her two associates had been mesmerized by the tale and hadn't spoken a word to interrupt. Pausing for a second she continued.

"It turned out his sexual skills were as he described. He didn't kiss very well and didn't know how to be intimate. That isn't to say he didn't try to give it his best. Still his inexperience greatly showed. I felt great pity for him. For the rest of our time together that night I did my best to teach him some ways of pleasing a women. How to kiss, to caress, and believe me he was more than an eager student. When our time was up he hugged me tightly almost making it difficult to breath…..literally. He was quite strong. Then he tried to kiss me as I had shown him. It was a very improved kiss from his earlier attempt. When we made it to the lobby his friend Chris was waiting for him. Willie told what I thought was a careful lie when he stated that I had, "given him a night he would never be able to forget."

The hand of Misty which had been resting under her chin dropped down to cross over her other arm resting on the table.

"So is that all there is too it? It sounds quite innocent to me. There has to be more than that for him to have put you in his will." ,Misty reasoned.

"There is. You see because of his businesses he had to travel a lot. Whenever he came to Chicago for any period of time he'd be sure to see me. While there I would teach him more about intimacy to help overcome his physical limitations. I taught him all the things that Ken would do with me that I enjoyed and he lapped up every word, every experience. My co-workers eventually started referring to me as 'The Professor' as a joke. After a while when I would close my eyes it was almost like having Ken with me and it made me miss him less during the times he was there. We became quite close during that time. Or at least as close as my situation would allow. He would remember my birthday, send me Christmas presents. When he knew he'd be in town he'd write me to let me know he was coming so I'd be sure to be available when he showed up. I remember one time when a really bad blizzard hit the area and I was certain his plane couldn't have landed as he had planned. It was close to midnight when I heard that he had arrived in the lobby. I ran to meet him and he was shivering cold. It turned out he flew into Milwaukee and rented a car for the rest of the journey to Chicago."

Interjecting herself into the conversation. Rally added ,"It sounds like you meant a lot to him and now he wants to show his appreciation."

There was no verbal confirmation to the comment. All she did was quietly nod while her chopsticks began stirring the last of her meal.

Later that night in bed Ken Taki who had been told the news by May was doing his best to try and help her deal with the incident the best way he knew how. By making love to his wife to be. However even with all the skill he possessed in pleasing a women, her mind could not be strayed from the events of the day. He finally relented and while still stroking her hair asked if there was anything she wanted to talk about. She then told the story of her history with Willie Peterson for a second time that day. When she had finished he looked at her and made an observation.

"I'm guessing there is more to the story though than you told them."

Sometimes she wished that her man couldn't read her so well. This though wasn't one of those times.

"It was stupid. I tried to turn Willie into my own Ken doll so I wouldn't be missing you so much. Then one night I was with him and it happened. I accidentally called him by your name. The moment it happened I realized my error but couldn't take it back. It definatly spoiled that session between us. I still remember how his eyes got wide with surprise, then those same eyes showed that he had been hurt by the mistake. There was no way to avoid it. I had to talk with him candidly on a topic that could be devastating to him."

She recalled that moment more vividly than she wanted to. First slumping until his back was on the mattress, then he rolled so his back was towards her. She sought the correct way to talk to him placing a hand on his chest to rub it the working down his left arm. When it came in contact with the his needle marks from dialysis she felt him it jerk away. It had take several months before he had felt comfortable with her touch to what for him was a major imperfection on an already imperfect body. She recalled her words.

"Willie…..I'm sorry. I really am sorry. It was an accident."

After pausing a few moments her client uttered in a soft voice.

"So tell me. Who is this Ken? Husband? Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend would be the closest term for him but he's so much more.", she admitted.

The stillness of the room was palpable to Minnie May. There was no movement from Willie, there was no sound except for the inhaling and exhaling of his breath. It didn't take long for it to become unbearable.

"Please Willie, don't be angry with me.", she pleaded.

She heard a short but mirthless laugh out of him before he responded.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angriest at me. Because once again I let a situation happen in my mind and then let my imagination ran wild over what it meant. I mean who was I kidding? Of course someone as beautiful as you would have another guy in real life. Beauty and the Beast is a great fantasy story but it rarely happens in real life. "

"Come on. You're no beast." ,she tried to assure him.

"I'm sure as heck am no beauty either." ,he responded with bitterness.

There was a pause between them for a moment or two then he spoke again.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and ask if this Ken is your first love."

Minnie May was surprised but answered.

"Yes, Ken is my first love but how did you know that?"

"I wish I could say I could tell by the way you talk about him but the honest truth was that it was a total guess on my part. You're lucky May. It is rare that a first love could be a final love too."

Seeing a possible opening to get out of this anxious situation the young blonde seized the opportunity to change the subject.

"How much do you remember of your first love?"

She heard his deep sigh just before he began to reminisce.

"It was in high school. Back then I had a lot of friends who were girls but could never seem to find a girlfriend. Oh I tried to date but I'd usually hear things like 'that's sweet of you Willie…..but' or 'I'd like to…..but'. I guess you could say I was developing a reputation for being a 'but man". Finally in my senior year I truly fell in love. Her name was Cecelia. A lot of people called her CeCe. I just called her 'C'. She was a cheerleader at our school and I sat next to her in our science class.

"What did she look like?" ,May inquired

"You and her have a lot of similarities May. Both of you were rather petite though to be honest she most likely had a couple of inches on you. Short blonde hair. One of the big differences between you two though was that she was very tanned. Most likely because of all the time she liked to spend outdoors. On the days she would wear her cheerleader outfit to class it was next to impossible to concentrate when I could see her suntanned legs. Sometimes I'd swear she knew what she was doing to me. During those times the teacher would give me some pretty dirty looks to stop paying attention to her and pay attention to him. I did ask her out once but she said she was already involved with a guy from our football team. Couldn't say I was surprised so I just swallowed the disappointment and tried to enjoy her presence for out one hour of class every day. We wound up never dating but she never stopped being sweet to me and I never stopped loving her."

Coming back to the present she looked upon her love who had not once interrupted her train of thought. Wanting to hear all his sweetheart had to say.

"That was a long session for us after that. I thought that session would lead to him never coming back. For a period of time he didn't but to my pleasure one day he return but would never speak of that night.. For that I was thankful.

Near the end of my employment with the Purple Pussy I began to think of my regulars. I decided that the mafia had most likely stopped looking for me so that soon I'd be leaving and decided I wanted to give each of them something special to remember me by. It was an interesting time. I did things with my clients I never thought I'd be involved with. However when it came to Willie I was stuck for the longest time on what to do for him. Then one day the idea hit me from out of the blue. It was so simple, so easy. I was surprised that it hadn't come earlier to me."


	3. A Wish for Willie

Chapter 3: A Wish for Willie

As the car pulled into the parking area of the attorney's office Minnie May was brought back to the reality of her current time. She felt her legs get weak all over again as she opened the car door to step out. She tried hard to think why Willie had bothered to put her in his will. Together Ken and Minnie May walked into the front office where they found out they were actually 15 minutes early and that the man they were here to see hadn't arrived yet but would shortly.

They were ushered into the man's office and after asking if they wanted coffee which they declined they were left alone.

"So Minnie May, you say you had an idea of what to do for Willie. What was it?", inquired her fiancé.

Her mind returned one more time to the era of her life that was an interesting life.

"Willie had written me saying he would be in town in 3 weeks. During that time I took steps to prepare his wish. There was many things I couldn't give him but I was determined to try to give him his 1st love. With Janice's ability to work the internet we were able to find the cheerleader uniform from his high school days. I then worked day and night to make one for my size. Then starting 2 days before his visit I started applying this spray designed to artificially tan the body. Every few hours I would get sprayed from head to toe. After all the talks we've had about his 1st love I had an idea of how she would look. Finally on the day he was to arrive I made sure no other regular clients would be arriving. They were told I would have the day off. I waited quite anxiously for his arrival. When he did arrive I had Janice pick him up at take him to the room. I'm sure the change in protocol confused him a bit or that he knew something was up."

As she stood outside the door to the room she double checked herself making sure everything was as it should be. She smoothed out her skirt, ran her fingers through her hair, double checked in the mirror that her lipstick looked right. Taking a deep breath the lady opened the door to see Willie standing there with Janice. At first she smiled when she saw his jaw drop. For a moment he seemed a little unsteady. Then she got nervous when his face began to show a grayish tint.. Then his eye's began to roll his eyes back into his head and collapsed to the floor. Naturally this freaked out both girls.

`They both were ready to call for an ambulance but he became conscious again in a couple of seconds. At first he still seemed a little disorientated but soon enough gathered his wits and his strength to stand up again. His eyes looked up and down at Minnie May not exactly sure of who he was seeing. Only after both women were sure he was all right did Janice depart from the room. The remaining two sat on the edge of the bed and chatted.

"What happened?" ,Minnie May queried.

"When I first saw you I honestly thought that I was looking again at my 'C' yet I knew I could have been. Then I had a thought. What if all this time I had been making love with her daughter and I guess it sort of freaked me out."

Looking down at the floor Minnie May felt disheartened. She wanted tonight be the best Willie ever had and she thought the effort had been in vain. Then she him place his hand gently on her thigh in a way that she had taught him that aroused her.

"Thank you though for giving me my 'C' one more time." ,he stated.

She started to unbutton the sweater portion of the outfit when his hand reached out to stop her. Shaking his head negatively his intentions were clear. He wanted her to continue wearing the outfit. It was the beginning of a special night for her. It was the most intense lovemaking session she would ever have with Willie. He utilized every sexual technique he ever learned from her and even added a few techniques she had never taught him. During those times she wondered if the things he was doing are the things he had dreamed of doing with his first love. The pair had enjoyed many nights together but this was the time that stuck out in her mind.

That night he gave everything he was capable of giving. That night he came as close to 'making love' with her as he ever could given his physical limitations. That night she received everything he had to give, more than she ever thought he'd be capable of giving. It was as close as Minnie May had ever gotten to having enough for one evening. In the morning as they got dressed Willie turned her around to give a kiss, long, deep, and with all the passion he was able to give. She felt her knees getting weak and when he let go there was nothing she was able to say.

"Minnie May I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for the things you gave me in our time together. I definatly can't repay what you gave me this night. I will be forever in your debt."

That was the final memory of her time with Willie Lothario Peterson. Just as she had finished her tale the attorney she had talked to yesterday came into the room.

"Good to see you again Miss Hopkins. ", the man said.

After the reading of all the legal papers to Minnie May and Ken Taki the attorney put a video tape into a machine in the office. As the screen showed a blue screen the attorney dimmed the lights in the office so they could watch it more easily. A few seconds later a figure she hadn't seen in a long time appeared. He was seen only from the shoulder up looking quite ill, his face had become skeletal, all his hair had now departed from his body. She could almost imagine that he knew death was coming to him soon. When he spoke though it was just the way she remembered him. A voice that was soft, sweet, and kind.

"Hi Minnie May. It's me Willie. If you are watching this then I can only assume that I am dead. I can't say that I'm ready for it. If I'm ready for anything it'll be the 3 times a week bleedings at the dialysis center."

He gave a quick laugh at his self joke before continuing.

"Don't be sad Minnie May. I knew this has been coming for quite some time. If I am thankful for anything and I mean this seriously it's the times that I got to spend with you. Even if you didn't think of me as your special guy I can honestly say you were special to me. Since you left the Purple Pussy I've been keeping tabs on you in secret. I have resisted stopping in to see you because I might spoil what we had. Now that I can't affect your future romantically I hope to help you and your future husband financially. I've sold all my business interests to Chris. I've donated a lot of the money but I have set aside a large chunk of money for you as well. Use it wisely and you'll never have to worry about money again. "

Giving a cough to clear his throat Willie persisted in his dialogue.

"I William Lothario Peterson, being of sound mind and hereby leave as part of my last Will and Testament a check to Minnie May Hopkins to be used as she sees fit for her personal use."

He took a deep sighing breath as if remember something special.

"Now I understand your dating someone. As I said I have been tracking you. I hope he is a good enough man to be here with you right now. To the man I say this. I hope you realize what a special women your Minnie May is….."

"I certainly do", replied Ken to the television set.

"…..If she proves to be as sexual with you as she had been with me…..you're in trouble. Seriously though, she is a very loving women who loves deeply and passionately. I don't know if she still has this item but if she still has her cheerleader outfit I hope she'll wear it for you though your heart might have trouble handling it. With that I say goodbye for a final time Minnie May. Thank you for being what I needed when I needed it the most. This concludes my last will and testament."

The screen went blue again and the attorney brought up the light. Ken turned to the women seated on his right whose eye's were streaking tears from both eyes. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief to give his love. She wiped her cheeks then dabbed her eyes with the item before blowing her nose. Finally the attorney spoke.

"Here is the check Mr. Peterson talked about in the will. My personal recommendation is that you find a reliable accountant to invest this for you, partially because of the taxes you're going to have to pay under the law of inheritance taxes. I can recommend some reliable companies if you don't know anyone."

While thankful for the offer Minnie May had some people in mind for such an endeavor. They thanked that man and left to get back home. Once back at home Ken tried to keep May's spirits up but she asked to be left alone for a while. She went up to her private bedroom. Used for everything but sleeping. She searched through the closet looking for a certain box. It was a bit dusty from having not been moved in a long time. She opened it up to see an item that had given so much pleasure when it was needed most.

Back downstairs Ken was sitting on the sofa watching television but wasn't really paying attention to the show. He felt frustrated that he wasn't helping his Minnie May as much as he wanted to. However he didn't know how to proceed. Ultimately his thoughts were broken by the voice of his love.

"Ken?"

He turned around. Minnie May had changed her clothes. Instead of wearing the fashionable clothes they had one for the reading this was an outfit he had never seen before. She had changed into the cheerleader outfit that Willie Peterson had apparently talked about. His eye's blinked once, then quickly again. Finally his jaw dropped.

At that moment Minnie May knew what to do next.


End file.
